Heretofore frames used for recreational vehicles generally are of a mono level construction wherein the front of the vehicle frame is generally on the same level as the rear portion of the frame. This type of vehicle body built on such a frame will take on a box-like shape to achieve the internal head clearance required. Shock absorber towers on such frames are typically angled with respect to vehicle such that the interconnecting shock absorbers are oriented at around 45 degrees with respect to vertical. This angled orientation of the shock absorber limits the effectiveness of the shock absorber causing a rougher ride.